


Can't Stop Loving You

by TaylorMay1912



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Makes a Deal with The Shadow (Supernatural), Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Castiel Watches Over Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Misses Castiel, Fluff and Angst, Heartbroken Dean Winchester, M/M, Needy Dean Winchester, OTP Feels, Season/Series 15, Song: Can't Stop Loving You (Phil Collins), The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMay1912/pseuds/TaylorMay1912
Summary: Do yourself a favour, don't listen to this song while thinking about how Dean feels when Castiel leaves him. Do Not Do It.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Can't Stop Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> ...or do it and embrace the pain with me.

They don’t speak when Dean wakes up. In the darkness of Dean’s room, with only the glowing of Castiel’s eyes providing any source of light, they share a smile. Then Dean rolls over to stretch, and he knows Cas is getting up and leaving again.

A heavy feeling settles in Dean's chest as he realises Cas might not be in the kitchen when he finally gets up. Seven times out of ten, Cas is still hanging around the Bunker. But there’s been times when Cas only lingers long enough to make sure Dean wakes up before disappearing. Sometimes it’s only for a few hours, or a few days, but sometimes, Dean doesn’t see the angel for weeks. The only reason Dean knew Cas wasn’t dead was a placating text message in the middle of the night, when Dean feels the heavy feeling in his chest starting to swallow him whole.

Dean never texts Cas when he’s gone. He refuses to show just how much he misses his friend. But during those nights, when the tears become too much and his throat tightens, he considers it. Cas beats him to it every time, with the simple message: ‘I’ll be home to you soon, Dean.’

He can’t bring himself to ask Cas if he knows how Dean gets when he has to leave. If that’s why he hangs around in the morning before leaving. If it’s why he gives Dean soft looks during their quiet moments.

Dean pulls himself out of bed, and softly pads to the kitchen. The ultraviolet morning light streaks into the kitchen, and he finds it empty. Heart in his throat, Dean listened. The bunker was silent, but there was...shuffling in the War Room. He raced down the hallway to find Cas about to climb the stairs towards the exit. Dean stared hopelessly as the angel turned around to face him.

“Where you goin’?” Dean’s voice cracked, but he ignored it.

“Go back to bed, Dean. I’ll be back before you know it,”

“That wasn’t an answer,” Dean took a slow step towards him.

“I’m going to ask Sergei if he knows anything else that might help us with The Empty,”

“How long will you be gone?” Dean was making his way towards Cas until there was only one step difference between then. Cas was up high enough that he was only a little bit taller than Dean. Cas placed his hand on Dean’s left shoulder, the same place where he left his mark on the hunter all those years ago.

“I don’t know, Dean. But I’ll be home to you soon, I promise.” He squeezed his shoulder. Dean wasn’t sure if it was because he hadn’t had coffee yet, or because he’d just woken up, but a low whimper slipped from his lips, and Cas raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. “Are you okay, Dean?”

“Stay.”

The word wouldn’t have been heard by human ears. As it was, Dean wasn’t one-hundred percent sure he actually said anything, but Cas’ expression crumbled. He brought his other hand to Dean’s cheek, gently stroking his thumb to catch traitorous tears.

“Dean,” He murmured. Dean reached out and gripped Cas’ coat as if he had the physical strength to hold Cas in place.

“We can go together. Just, please. I...” His throat closed up, and Cas lightly touched Dean’s lip with his thumb. Dean shut his eyes as more tears threatened to escape.

“Okay, Dean. Okay.” Dean let out a shudder as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him close. “I’ll stay. We can go later. I’m here.” Dean felt the ghost of Cas’ lips press to his forehead, and he sighed.

The heavy feeling in Dean’s chest dissolved, and instead, he felt lighter than he had in years. All because of his angel.


End file.
